1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fork lift trucks and, more particularly, to a shield for protecting materials from being damaged by the mast of a fork lift truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,956,701 (Larson) discloses a fork lift truck with a vertical element adjacent to the horizontal forks for protecting a pallet while the pallet is being lifted.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,385 (Ide) discloses a limit plate secured to the forks of a fork lift truck to limit the distance that a pallet may move on the forks. The purpose of the limit element is to protect adjacent cargo while the fork lift truck is loading pallets from rows of cargo laden pallets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,464 (Schuster) discloses an impact bumper for protecting pallets and the cargo disposed on pallets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,314 (Dorman) discloses a safety shield for a fork lift truck to protect the operator of the truck. The safety shield is transparent and is designed to protect the operator from hazardous cargo handled by the fork lift truck, such as explosives, dangerous chemicals, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,451 (Hincks) discloses shock absorber apparatus for a fork lift truck for protecting pallets.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,159 (Wilson) discloses another type of protective element for protecting materials transported by a fork lift truck. The protective element is flexible and fits around the vertical portion of the carriage of a fork lift truck.